BABY DON'T CRY
by takayamasuzu
Summary: NO SUMMARY . / YAOI/CHENBAEK,BAEKYEOL/


Title : baby don't cry  
>Length :oneshoot<br>Cast(s) :EXO  
>Pair : chenbaek  baekyeol  
>Genre :romance , friendship<br>Rate : T  
>BGM :the first snow,miracle in December,baby don't cry(EXO)<br>Disclaimer :EXO milik managementnya tapi ff ini murni milik saya seorang XD.  
>Warning : TYPO,YAOI!bagi reader yang nggak suka jangan dibaca(^_^dd).<p>

BAEKHYUN POV

Hari sudah cukup larut,namun suasana masih terasa ramai pada sebuah ruangan khusus para artis yang disediakan oleh pihak management ini .hari ini kami telah menyelesaikan konser pertama kami dengan sukses walaupun tanpa kehadiran seorang kris yang telah memutuskan untuk keluar dari exo dikarenakan penyakit yang aneh rasanya karena kami telah terbiasa tampil dengan 12member,aku memandangi sekeliling ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu dengan sedikit malas karena rasa lelah yang kini melanda ku,perhatianku terhenti pada sosok chen,member exo m yang selalu mencuri perhatianku,senyumnya,candanya bahkan disaat ia tertawa disaat kai menjahili tao selalu mampu membuat rasa lelahku sedikit berkurang . kulihat luhan hyung merangkulnya dalam perjalanan menuju van yang biasa menjemput dan mengantar kami telah tiba membuat sedikit hatiku merasa ,ini rasanya sangat perih bahkan terasa begitu menyakitkan hingga kurasakan sebuah tangan merangkul tubuhku,aku menoleh dan sebuah senyuman tulus terlukis dibibir chanyeol berusaha membalas senyumannya walaupun rasanya aku tak mampu untuk melakukannya.

"baekkie kau kenapa? sejak tadi kau diam saja kau sakit ya?"ucap chanyeol seraya mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.  
>"aku baik-baik saja yeollie,hanya merasa sedikit lelah saja kok"ucapku sambil tersenyum<p>

"aku tidur duluan ya semuanya"sambungku yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari beberapa member exo dan berjalan menuju kamar yang bertuliskan baekyeol room menutup pintu kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang milikku ini , rasanya aku ingin menangis disaat kulihat chen dan luhan hyung bersama tadi namun entah kenapa rasanya air mataku seperti enggan untuk mengalir seolah tak ada pasokan air mata yang tersisa lagi pada mataku menutup mataku yang terasa begitu berat dan pergi kealam mimpiku dimana aku dapat bertemu dan mengahabiskan waktu ku hanya berdua dengan chen saja.  
>BAEKHYUN POV End<p>

"Eh tiang listrik,baekhyun hyung hari ini sedikit aneh ya?"

PLAKK

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala sehun dengan mulusnya.

"heh,dasar magnae evil kau harus memanggilku hyung"chanyeol merasa sedikit geram pada magnaenya yang hobi berbicara dengan ucapan yang informal.

"andwae"ucap sehun santai masih dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit karena dijitak chanyeol .  
>"hah..dasar kau ini"<br>"apa-apaan ini?"ucap D.O. yang sedikit merasa risih karena sehun yang bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya menghindari amukan si tiang listrik chanyeol*dilempar chanyeol kesamudra atlantik*.  
>"Ada apaan sih ribut-ribut ?"tanya suho yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.p  
>"nggak tau nih hyung,aku baru dari dapur dan sehun –ah langsung berlari dan sembunyi dibelakangku".ucap D.O. yang kebingungan seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya*dilempar wajannya D.O*<br>"ada apaan sih magnae-magnae evil?"suho kini bertanya pada chanyeol dan sehun./p  
>"tau tuh tiang listrik , aku Cuma bilang kalau baekhyun hyung sedikit terlihat aneh"Chanyeol nyaris saja kembali menjitak sehun kalau saja sehun tidak melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.p  
>"mungkin baekhyun hanya kecapean saja karena hari ini kita baru saja menyelesaikan konser pertama kita,sudahlah sebaiknya kalian juga beristirahat besok kita harus ke kantor karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan management dengan kita ".p  
>"mwo,kan harusnya besok kita libur?kenapa harus ke kantor segala sih kan bisa dibicarakan di dorm saja"p

PLETAKK

Sebuah jitakan mahadahsyat kembali mendarat dengan mulusnya dikepala si magnae sehun yang lagi-lagi berbicara dengan bahasa informal kepada suho dan chanyeol yang lebih tua darinya."sakit,,suho hyung"sehun sedikit merengek mengasihani kepalanya yang selalu mendapat jitakan dari para hyungnya itu.

"Sudah tidur sana ."ucap suho+dengan deatglarenya membuat kedua magnaenya kabur kekamar masing-masing.

Chen menatap pasangan baekyeol dengan sedih saat mereka mengatakan akan pergi seharian untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan yang mereka dapat ke tempat mereka resmi jadian.

FLASHBACK

Matahari bersinar dengan terang,angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menggerakkan ilalang yang tumbuh dengan tingginya seperti irama musik yang menyejukkan ini EXO mendapat libur sehari dari management mereka dan tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan,seluruh member EXO memutuskan untuk berlibur kesebuah taman yang sangat indah,taman yang pernah menjadi tempat mereka melakukan syuting mv the first snow beberapa hari yang lalu.  
>"huwaaa,,,ini tempat yang tepat buat liburan ya chen-ah"ujar xiumin pada chen yang sedari tadi asik memperhatikan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.p  
>"eh,,ah iya benar xiumin hyung…tamannya indah banget"chen menjawab dengan sedikit terbata membuat xiumin terkekeh dan mencubit pipi chen dengan gemasnya.<p>

"aduh,hentikan hyung sakit tau"  
>"hihiihi..abisnya kau lucu sih"<br>Chen tak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan xiumin karena sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya telah berada dengan seorang namja yang tak lain adalah ,sesuatu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya adalah baekhyun member exo secara diam-diam ia sukai sejak setahun yang lalu.

CHEN POV

Aku memperhatikan langkah baekhyun dan chenyeol mendekat kearah ku dan member yang lainnya dengan bergandengan ,tunggu tidak salah lihat bukan?mereka,kenapa mereka bergandengan tangan?dan wajah mereka terlihat begitu bahagia?  
>"ya semuanya bisa minta perhatian nya sebentar"ucap chanyeol santai.<br>"ya tiang listrik..ada apa sih? Kau mengganggu acara romantisku dengan lulu ku saja"  
>"aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian?"chanyeol tak memperdulikan magnae evilnya kali ini berhubung suasana hatinya sangat baik hari ini.<br>"ada apa sih chanyeol-ah?"timpal suho hyung.  
>"hari ini aku dan baekkie resmi jadian"ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan baekhyun yang terseyum dengan erat .hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya,nafasku terasa sangat sesak saat mendengar berita menyakitkan ini.<br>"selamat yah chanyeol-ah,baekhyun-ah"kataku sembari tersenyum berusaha agar air mataku tak tumpah didepan yang lainnya.  
>Sepanjang waktu liburan hari ini kulalui dengan melihat kedekatan baekhyun dan chanyeol membuatku serasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat,berusaha untuk tersenyum disaat chanyeol merangkul baekhyun dengan mesra. Ingin rasanya kulempar si tiang listrik chanyeol ke lembah beracun *chen sadis ih o.O* karena sudah merebut baekhyunku.<p>

FLASHBACK End

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan hingga langkah kakiku terhenti disaat telah tiba disebuah taman kota yang tak begitu ramai,aku duduk disebuah bangku taman yang terletak dibawah pohon yang rindang memikirkan nasib cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan,seorang namja yang sangat kusukai telah dimiliki oleh temanku sendiri,tanpa kusadari ternyata air mata telah mengalir membasahi pipiku dengan indahnya,berkali-kali kucoba untuk menghapus air mata ini namun berkali-kali pula air mataku kembali tumpah dengan hari ini perasaanku benar-benar buruk.

"jongdae-yah.."  
>Aku menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggil namaku dan sosok baekhyunlah yang kulihat sedang berdiri tepat cepat kuhapus air mataku karena aku tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan didepannya. "baekhyun-ah?kau sedang apa disini?bukankah seharusnya kau sedang berada bersama chanyeol-ah?"ucapku sembari tersenyum padanya.<p>

"tadinya sih iya,eh kau sedang apa disini sendirian?dan kenapa kau menangis?"

"ah,itu ..aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri dan aku menangis karena kau baekhyun-ah "aku berbicara dengan sangat pelan karena merasa malu entah ia mendengarnya atau tidak.  
>"kau tau dari mana aku ada disini?"sambungku.<p>

"Tadi aku dalam perjalan pulang ke dorm tapi aku melihat kau disini jadi aku kesini saja"  
>"hah,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan.."ucapanku terputus karena tiba-tiba saja baekhyun memelukku .<br>"aku sudah putus dengannya jongdae-yah"  
>"eh…"<br>"aku putus denganya karena aku menyukai orang lain"  
>aku tak mampu berkata apapun karena aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri mencoba untuk memahami maksud dari semua perkataan baekhyun padaku saat ini.<p>

"Aku menyukaimu jongdae-ah,bahkan disaat sebelum aku bersama dengan chanyeol"katanya sambil memegang kedua tanganku.  
>"tapi kenapa kau berpacaran dengannya kalau kau memang menyukaiku?"<br>"itu karena kupikir kau menyukai xiumin hyung karena itu aku menerimanya"

"…"

"jongdae..maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?''

"aku mau" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku karena kuyakin saat ini wajahku sudah benar-benar mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

Ia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dengan pelan agar menatapnya dan mencium keningku dengan senyuman terlukis diwajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia memelukku dengan erat.  
>"baby don't cry again"<br>Tak kusangka impianku tercapai kini tercapai karena ternyata perasaanku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan kini namja yang kucintai ini telah menjadi milikku.

CHEN POV End.

The end.  
>Gaje banget ni ff ya ?<br>Sabodo lah XXD *kabur sebelum digebukin reader*


End file.
